


Flesh Wounds

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, and loves her dads, even if it almost gets him killed, isabelle loves magnus, madzie is eight, magnus will do what ever he has to do to protect his family, set four years later, shipper isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: “Alec,” Izzy’s voice was soft, broken, “There's been an accident… It’s Magnus.”Alec's heart stopped and his legs threaten to give out from underneath him. Izzy quickly came to his side and gripped his shoulder, offering support and comfort.“Where is he?” He demanded.“Catarina brought him to the infirmary.” Alec began to run.





	Flesh Wounds

The sky darkens as the grey clouds roll in, bringing with them a foreboding feeling in the pit of Alec's stomach.

Magnus was suppose to be home hours ago. He had told him it was a simple mission. Nothing to worry about. And as much as he trusted his husbands words, he couldn't help but feel this uneasiness that lingered in the back of his mind.

The feeling only got worse as time passed by. By the time seven o'clock rolled around, the uneasiness turned into full blown panic. Magnus was supposed to be home for dinner. He was going to portal them to a really nice restaurant.

“Daddy.” Alec was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt something tugging at his sleeve, “When's Ayah going to be home? It's already seven, he was supposed to take us out for dinner two hours ago. I'm hungry.”

Alec sighed and looked across his desk and down at the eight year old girl, “I don't know honey. Why don't you go and find your Uncle Jace. You two can go downtown and grab something to eat. I'll wait here for Ayah.”

Madzie nodded and walked to Alec's office doors. She paused before leaving, “I'm sure Ayah’s fine. Aunt Catarina’s with him.”

Alec smiled and gave her a wave as she turned and left the room.

As soon as she disappeared and the doors slammed shut, he let his head fall into his hands and let a long sigh slip past his lips. He knew Magnus was probably fine, and he was worrying himself sick over nothing. But he also knew that his husband would've had someway got a hold of him and let him know he'd be running late.

Still Alec couldn't help think about the possibility of his husband hurt or even dead somewhere.

No, he couldn't let himself think like that.

Trying to distract himself from the unwanted thoughts, Alec stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He picked up a log and tossed it into the dying flame.

The shadowhunter stared as the flames danced around, creating silhouettes, although not as beautiful as scenes Magnus creates with his magic.

His attention was drawn away from the flames as heavy and panic footsteps rushed towards his office.

The closer they came the more his heart begun to race and the fear set in. He had a terrible feeling it has something to do with Magnus.

He stood up in time for the doors to be pushed open, and his sister to tumble into the room, looking as terrified as he felt.

“Alec,” Izzy’s voice was soft, broken, “There's been an accident… It’s Magnus.”

Alec's heart stopped and his legs threaten to give out from underneath him. Izzy quickly came to his side and gripped his shoulder, offering support and comfort.

“Where is he?” He demanded.

“Catarina brought him to the infirmary.” Alec began to run, his feet pounding on the floor, faster and harder.

_Sometimes he hated being right._

As soon as he reached the infirmary’s doors, he flung them open. The wood splitting as it connected harshly with the wall, the sound echoing down the hall. Alec's eyes frantically scanned the medical beds around him. His breath hitched as he rounded the nearest corner and his vision fell upon his husband.

His feet began to move towards Magnus before he could even process it.

“Magnus!” Alec cried, all but threw himself into Magnus’ hospital bed and gently gathered the warlock into his arms.

When Magnus let out a soft hiss at the movement, Alec shot back, eyes wide and hands hovering over his husbands chest, “Shit, are you okay. When Izzy told me you were injured, I-I thought the worst… I thought you were _dead_!”

Magnus expression softened as he reached up to wipe away the tears on Alec's cheeks. Alec caught his wrist and pressed a kiss to the inside of Magnus’ palm before a wreaked sob shook his body.

“Hey, I'm okay.” Magnus voice was quite as he reassured Alec, “I wasn't that badly injured. Really, it’s nothing. If you ask me, I wouldn't have even called it ‘getting stabbed’.”

“I'm sorry, you were _stabbed_?”

“Barely. Cat was already here and healed the cut, see.” He lifted his shirt to show the healed scar across his chest, “I told them not to tell you, at least until I told you first. I didn't want you to worry.”

“You didn't want me to worry?” Alec repeated in disbelief, “I'm your husband, of course I'm going to worry!”

“It's not that b-“ Magnus tried to calm his lover down.

“Don't.” Alec cut him off, voice stern.

“What?”

“Don't say it's not bad. Do you have any idea how terrified I was when Izzy burst into my office? I didn't know if you were dead or not!”

“It's just a flesh wound, Alexander.” Magnus tried to protest.

“I could have been worse.”

“But it wasn't.” The warlock pointed out.

“But it could have been.” He begged Magnus understand that a little to the left and he'd be having this conversation with a tombstone.

Magnus closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. He didn't have anything left to say. Alec was right. It was a close call.

“I can't lose you Magnus.” Alec whispered, shaking his head, tears wielding up behind his eyes again.

Magnus sniffed, eyes wet and he reached up to pull his husband into his arms, ignoring Alec's shouts of protest. It only last until Magnus’ arms to fully wrap around Alec's back for the protest to die down and be replaced by sobs.

Neither men knew how long they sat tangled up in each other's arm, tears soaking both of their shirts, and gentle words filled with love muttered between them.

“Where's Madzie?” Magnus suddenly pulled back, looking over Alec's shoulder.

“Jace has her.” Alec pushed Magnus back down until he was fully laying down again. Before Magnus could argue, Alec grabbed the beds remote and pressed the button until the bed was in a sitting position.

Magnus rolled his eyes, both in amusement and annoyance, “Unnecessary, but thank you.”

Alec smiled and gave him a quick kiss, “I'm going to go get Mads. I won't be long. Half an hour tops. Izzy will stay with you until I'm back.”

“I don't need a babysitter.”

“It's not babysitting.” A new voice flowed throughout the small room, and Magnus wondered how long she'd been standing there.

Alec smiled at his sister and gave Magnus one last kiss before rushing out the door to find Madzie.

Magnus sighed and let his head fall back against the bed, eyes closed tightly and he felt a migraine coming on.

The peaceful silence only last a couple seconds before he felt a hard slap to his leg. He winced and opened his eyes to look at Izzy.

“You're an idiot.” She stood at the end of the hospital bed, arms crossed over her front, but Magnus could see the way her hands trembled. “A complete and utter idiot. Do you have any idea how scared I was when Catarina called me and told me you were here, in the infirmary? I was terrified! And then I thought, how am I going to inform my brother his husband was injured. Magnus I didn't know how bad it was. I didn't know if you were _dead_!”

“Iz, I'm so sorry-“

“No. No, you don't get to be sorry.” She interrupts, talking over him, “I spoke with Catarina before I came in here. You know what she told me? She told me that it was a close call. And for a slim chance of catching the guy. Do you have any idea how reckless that was?”

“It wasn't that bad.” Judging by the look on her face, Magnus knew that wasn't the answer she wants. Sighing he stopped sugar coating it.

“I knew it was reckless. But I saw an opportunity to stop him, and I took it. Izzy this guy is dangerous, and knowing that he was lose in the city that has my husband and daughter in it, I couldn't risk them getting hurt.” Magnus shook his head and looked down at his hands, “I just wished I had gotten him.”

“Wait-“ Izzy frowned, confused, “Magnus, you did get him.”

“What?” His head shot up.

“You killed him Magnus… You seriously don't remember?”

He cocked his head to the side and tried to remember what had happened, “I remember feeling defeated, frustrated. I felt like giving up and then I remembered why I was out there fighting in the first place… And I knew I couldn't give up. So I took off towards him, fighting my way as I went. I remember Cat yelling at me and then the blinding pain as he stabbed me… Then I woke up here.”

Izzy nodded, giving him a comforting pat on the foot, “I'm going to head out and let you get some rest before Madzie comes. No offence, but you look like shit.”

“I thought you were supposed to be babysitting me.”

“I think you'll be alright.” She opened the door, “Just try and not get yourself killed in the meantime.”

“I'll see what I can do.” Magnus smiled.

She nodded and shut the door behind her.  __

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes past by since Izzy left, before the door opened, Alec and Madzie barging in.

“How you feeling?” Alec asked as if he hadn't just seen him less than an hour ago.

Magnus rolled his eyes, he pushed himself up a little more to sit properly. He swatted away Alec's hands as he rushed over to help, “I'm fine Alexander. Catarina is a miracle worker. Though maybe next time she could give me something for my head. It's like the worst hangover I've ever had.”

“What's a hangover?” Madzie asked, confused.

“It's, uh, you'll learn about it one day. When you're about, what, thirty-five?” Magnus looked over at Alec.

“Thirty-five… Sixty.”

Magnus turned back to his daughter, “Forty or so.”

Madzie giggled, and Magnus patted the spot beside him on the bed.

“Magnus are you sure you're heal enough…” Alec frowned.

“Don't listen to him Munchkin, I'm okay.” Magnus scooped her into his arms, hugging the life out of her. As if she'd disappear if he left go.

Alec stood back and smiled, warmth spreading thought out his chest and he felt like he could finally breath.

He knew eventually he and Magnus would have to talk about what happened out there.

But for now, he was more than happy to join his family on the small hospital bed.


End file.
